


Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've known how bittersweet this would taste..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you know it's wrong and you do it anyway
> 
>  
> 
> Title and summary from "Someone Like You" Adele

You smile when he catches your eye across the room and grins at you. It was a smile just for you, not made for anyone else. You smile again when a few curious heads turn your way to see who he was smiling at, jealousy written on their face. You sit upright in your chair, crossing your legs and watched as your boy flashed more smiles and charmed the interviewer he was currently talking to.

It was hard work being you. Having Louis Tomlinson as your boyfriend was a hard job but you were more than glad to do it. Sure the media had their field day writing about you two and so did the fans. Some loved you two together, others hated it but you didn’t mind. Louis Tomlinson was your boyfriend and no one else’s opinion mattered but you two. You two were happy and nothing could come between that.

Except for someone else. Someone Louis was talking to after the interview. Sure they was cute, but you were cute too. You had curly hair and dimples just like the person he was flirting with and your eyes narrowed as you watched Louis lay a hand on their arm, throwing his head back as they laughed at who knows what. It always seemed they had inside jokes and it caused the jealousy inside you to flare up. It was bad enough they were often photographed more than the two of you, but you loved those moments when it was you two. When people would say how cute you looked together, how perfect, how in love but it killed you when you read or heard those things about them as well.

Zayn passes you, giving you a sympathetic smile when he catches you watching them. You roll your eyes and ignore him, your eyes trained on the pair. They had potential to be cute together but you knew Louis was happy with you and would never leave you. It didn’t stop the pit at the end of your stomach trying to tell you otherwise, but you just tried to ignore it.

You sigh as you get up from your spot and head over to grab a bottle of water, uncapping it and taking a sip. You try to act like you don’t care, that you’re just getting some water, but your eyes can’t help but go back to them. Louis was leaning in close, whispering something you couldn’t make out but the smiles on both their faces said it was probably something good. You wish you knew what they talked about, but Louis always brushed aside your questions, pulled you close and kissed your head telling you not to worry. “We’re just mates.” He tells you. And you believe him because you want to believe him.

It’s time to go now and they finally part, Louis finding you in the midst of all the people and grins at you, putting your mind slightly at ease. You were just being silly you tell yourself. They’re just mates, like he said. Louis throws his arm over your shoulder as you leave, only taking it away once outside. There are fans around and after some pictures and autographs, you head to the car.

Inside, you lean your head on Louis’ shoulder, closing your eyes as the muffled screams from outside echo in your ears. Louis takes out his phone, searching through his Twitter feed as the car takes you back to the hotel. More fans wait as you exit and you get by as soon as possible, stepping inside the hotel and letting out a breath of relief when it’s quiet. Niall and Zayn brush past you as they race to the lift, Louis rushing ahead as well laughing as he followed.

You stepped in after them, quiet, as the rest talked about the interview and some of the fans they met. Niall was talking about one with a low enough cut shirt she might as well not be wearing one when the bell dinged indicating you were on the floor you needed. The doors opened and again Niall ran ahead, running into his room with everyone following close behind.

You step inside and sit on the loveseat, leaving just enough room for Louis. But to your surprise, Louis sits next to the P.I.M.A (you’ve affectionately started calling this person the pain in your ass. Privately of course) you try to keep your face neutral, but one look shows Zayn giving you another one of his sympathetic looks so you slump down on the couch, arms crossed as the boys turn on a football match on the TV.

It’s not long before your eyes drift to them again. They are practically sitting on top of each other on the couch although there’s plenty of room for someone else to sit (preferably between them) giggling and whispering ignoring the match and the rest of you in the room. The jealousy and feeling of fear in the pit of your stomach is back, and you decide to get up and head to your room.

“I’m tired.” You announce when questioning eyes turn to you. You don’t even think Louis notices, but that’s fine, you’re used to it by now. You’re also sure Zayn is giving you another sympathetic look but you refuse to look his way before heading to your own room.

 

You’re not sure how long you are in your room when you hear the door open. You smile slightly when you see Louis enter, but the smile disappears quickly when you see the P.I.M.A following him. You hide your scowl as they sit on the loveseat across from you.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks and you have to smile at his concern. You nod in return. “Good.” He looks at the P.I.M.A. before looking back at you. He looks nervous which doesn’t sit well with you. “I don’t even know how to say this.” He starts.

Before you can ask what, the P.I.M.A. (it is rude not to use their real name but, whatever) rests a hand on his arm. “It’s okay.”

Louis glances over with a smile that melts your heart before turning back to you. He takes a deep breath and smiles slightly, licking at his lips.

“I really care about you, you know? You’re so sweet and kind and wonderful and I have so much fun with you.” He stops, swallowing and you feel your heart thumping in your chest, a knot forming in your throat you try to swallow around. “But sometimes,” he glances over again before turning to you once more, “sometimes you think you are supposed to be with someone and something happens to question that.”

You can now feel your heart in your ears and that lump in your throat is growing, making it hard to swallow the emotions you were starting to feel. The things you didn’t want to feel. Not with him.

“I care about you so much I don’t want you to ever forget it, but,” he stops, sighing softly, looking down at the carpet on the ground, “but I’ve fallen in love with someone else.”

You don’t need to look to see who he’s referring to but you can’t help it. They’re both looking at you now, sympathetic looks you don’t want. Louis looks like he’s close to tears.

“I’m so sorry.” He says. “I never expected this to happen but I feel it’s best to let you know now and not drag this out when I don’t really want to be with you.”

Ouch. That hurt.

“I don’t want you to hate me.” Louis whispers, still staring at the ground. Like you could ever. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

You blink furiously, trying not to cry when he looks at you now. His eyes are wet and you see a tear escape but you’re determined to be strong. You smile as best you can and swallow before you speak.

“If we’re not supposed to be together, I’d rather you be with someone who makes you happy.” You manage to get out.

Louis is looking at you, eyes wide before he jumps from the couch and over to you, wrapping you in a hug. You bury your face in his neck, trying so, so hard not to cry.

“You’re so amazing. You deserve so much better and I hope you find it.” He whispers into your neck.

You pull back, smiling slightly. You can feel your chin quiver and try to hide it. “I wish you the best.” You whisper back.

He hugs you again, kissing your cheek before he stands and heads into the bathroom. You watch him go before realizing the P.I.M.A. is still sitting there.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, eyes falling to the ground. “We really didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“I know.” You say softly.

He heads into the other room while you pack your things to leave. You say goodbye to both of them, hugging them both before heading out of the door and out of Louis Tomlinson’s life. You’re still trying to hold it together as you wait for the lift when Zayn comes out of his room. He stops and looks at you before walking up and giving you a hug.

“He feels really bad.” Zayn says when you pull apart. “He never wanted to hurt you.” You nod because you know. You know Louis has a huge heart and would never want to hurt anyone. “It’s just,” Zayn turns towards the room they are in, a smile twitching on his lips before he turns back to you with a serious face, “it’s just always been Louis and Harry.”

You nod. Deep down you knew. You heard it so many times, read the rumors on the internet, heck even watched some videos on YouTube that almost had you convinced, but you ignored all of it, falling hard for a man deep down you knew would never feel the same.

“You’ll find someone.” Zayn says. “You’ll find someone great and be happy.”

You smile at him. “I hope so.”  
  
“You will.”

The lift dings as you both stand there and you turn to look before turning back to Zayn.

“Goodbye Zayn.”

Zayn hugs you again before letting you go.   
  
“Bye.”  
  
You get into the lift and hit the button for the lobby smiling slightly at Zayn as he waves before the doors shut and you forever leave the boy you had fallen in love with who was in love with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as lovely as those reading this xx


End file.
